A very Wierd Arc
by Katakara
Summary: Ichigo and RukiaAnd Kon! go to the pastry gallaxy but get something very unexpected...
1. Strange demands

Ichigo and Rukia(and Kon?!) go into thepastry gallaxy and get something they never expected...

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach... But I do own Bob, Ham, Lia, Cat, Cookie, Kiatara and the rest of pastry gallaxy... well, actually bob, Cat and Lia own theselves, but you get the point...

* * *

_Beep beep beep_

"Ichigo…" Rukia looked at Ichigo.

"A hollow?" Ichigo sighed.

Rukia looked intently at her cell phone. "No…not this time… More like a regular spirit that just won't go away…"

Ichigo stared at Rukia with one of those why-in-the-world-do-they-need-us-then looks. "Then why in the world do they need us?..."

Rukia shuddered. "Because it's in the pastry galaxy…"

* * *

Well, this is all I have so far... I don't have much time, but this is just the intro...


	2. Pastry gallaxy?

Well, part 2...

* * *

"Pastry gallaxy?" Ichigo sighed. Ichigo and Rukia sat at the edge of the glass elevator and watched as they traveled 89475674356465364506404653467 billion miles an hour. 

"The pastry gallaxy is a demension lying between the borders of the Hollow world and Soul society. It's an alternate dimension that only certain people know about." Rukia explained 10 minutes beforehand. She held out the wierd drawing she made, using bunnies with cencored eyes for Pastry gallaxians.

"Only certain people?" Ichigo asked. "Then how do you know?"

Rukia glared. "I have my reasons..." she laughed meniacally and cleared her throat. "Uhh, I mean uh... Renji told me?"

"Umm... okay then..." Ichigo looked away. "So, why is this place so special?"

"Because it's a hassle to get there and it creeps both Shinigami and hollows..." she sighed. "There's some strange reiatsu there that no one understands."

"NEE-SAN!!!" Kon yelled as he ran towards Rukia. Rukia shot a glare and Kon stopped in his tracks, paralyzed. Ichigo stared in terror and shuddered.

"Uhh... what's up with you today?..." he asked meekly.

Rukia sighed. "Nothing, just thinking about going there makes me stressed... there have been some bad rumors about this place but no one knows why." Her cell phone beeped again. She opened it and read, confused. She gasped, opened her mouth to speak, but got interupted by a noise sounding like an airplane landing. Her eyes widened and grabbed Ichigo's forehead and pulled his sould aside just in time for a glass elevator to crash down the ceiling and on top of ichigo's bed.

"What happened?!" Ichigo yelled, confused. "Why did only my soul come out?! What happened to my body?!" Rukia just stared at the Ichigo's body, now covered in smoke. the smoke diintegrated and they both sighed in relief. The elevator stopped 2 cm away from Ichigo's nose.

"That's our ride." she sighed. "Apparently there's a strange energy surrounding the elevator... and everyone who get's near it gets seperated from their bodies..." You now see Rukia in her shinigami form. Then, a flash of light appeared and Ichigo and rukia were in the elevator.

"What?!" they both yelled. but by the time they finished saying this, they could see the earth... seconds later, they could see the milky way gallaxy. in another second or so, they couldn't see anything because of their speed.

And so, that brings them to now.. Oy... Rukia looks at the screen fixed on a side of the glass elevator.

"We should get there in about 5 minutes..." she mutters. The screen looked like one of those things in the airplanes that tell you when you get to your destination.

"So, what exactly are we supposed to do anyways?..." Ichigo sighs.

"I have no clue... " Rukia sighs. "They just said to go to the pastry gallaxy and do something about a ghost that was haunting them... It's not a hollow... but not a regular soul, either.."

"And so they forced us into an elevator to do something about a ghost..." he sighs. "Fun..." they all of a sudden crash through a builing and were off the elevator a second later. The next thing they know, they are surrounded by a hoard of gingerbread men.

"They have come, desu!" a random voice calls out.

"Wha?..." was all rukia could reply with.

"Desu. desu, are you the shinigami that was sent here, desu?" she smiles cheekily.

"Uh... sure..." ichigo replies.

"Whee! desu! desu! desu! desu desudesudesudesudesu!!!" she twirls and jumps around.

"Uh... Kiatara... what are you trying to do exactly?" a blond-haired girl walks into the crowd. She looks at Ichigo and Rukia and bows. "I'm very sorry for my friend. My name is Cookie, and her name is Kiatara."

"Desu!"

"SHUT UP, KIATARA!!!" yells the whole crowd.

"Fine, you didn't have to be so mean about it, desu..." Kiatara wallows in a corner.

"Hmm... please come with me." Cookie smiles and walks.

As Ichigo and rukia pass through the pastry gallaxy, they see all these random trees and plants with random pastries growing out of them. Then the see the houses. Or should I say, the gingerbread houses. Their mouths open in surprise.

"Oh, those..." Cookie laughs. "Those are what the gingerbread people live in. Hey, Mr.Dude-with-frosting, I want you to meet some people!" A gingerbread man comes out. It was a very strange gingerbread man, he had a mustache, a beard, a toupe, and a tattoo that said, "Proud father" on his arm, all made of frosting... He also looks like a biker man... Cookie only smiles at Ichigo and Rukia. "This is my friend, Mr. dude-with-frosting. He's a gingerbread man." she waves him over. "Good morning, Mr, dude-with-frosting, how's the baby and the Mrs?"

"Very good, cookie, thank you for asking. And who are your friends?" he asks in a voice that could only sound like santa clause...

"Oh, they're Mr. Ichigo and Mrs. Rukia, they're the Shinigami sent from souls society!" she laughs. Rukia gasps.

"What do you mean by 'mrs.'?!" she yells in disbelief. Cookie covers her mouth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! It was an accident! I truly didn't mean anything by it! I'm so sorry!" Cookie starts to cry.

"That's right... it was an honest accident, right, Mr.dude-with-frosting says, but this time, instead of a santa claus voice, he sounds like what could only be described as the devil on a bad day, with a dark cloud looming over his head.

"Oh... uh... it's okay... right, Ichigo?" Rukia laughs nervously. "Uh... Ichigo?" She looks over and sees that Ichigo is in fact... asleep...

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to inform you that Mr. dude-with-frosting has an atmosphere that makes every human fall asleep!" she turns into her peachy voice, again. "Emily, would you please carry Mr.Ichigo to our house, please?"

"Alright, Cookie!" A little,fluffy white rabbit appears out of nowhere on a cloud. Rukia gasps. This bunny looks and sounds exactly like Chappy the bunny... "Hows about I just carry all of yous there at once?" Emily sighs.

"Oh, you're right, that is a good idea!" cookie laughs. "I'm such a dummy!"

_Oh my god..._ Rukia thinks. _This is like a bad_ _TV show... Everyone's so cheerful that it's depressing..._

By the time rukia thinks this, They're flying in the air on clouds... with the exception of Ichigo... he's being dragged by the arm.

"Okay, drop the stupid cheery act." Emily looks at Cookie, scowling. Rukia stares at a girl wallowing in the corner.

"Umm... isn't that..." she starts.

"Yup," Cookie replies. "Nobody knows how she does it, but Kiatara just seems to be everywhere!"

"What?! No! I didn't eat it!" Ichigo wakes up, startled. "Wait... where am I?" he looks around puzzled. "oh... right... the pastries... Wait, what was I dreaming about again? For some reason I seem to think of flying on clouds and dancing bunnies..." he looks at Emily. "Ah! wh-what is that... that... thing?..."

"For heavens sakes, I'm a bunny, alright? a cut fluffy bunny that flies on coluds and talk... Got a problem with that??" Emily glares.

"Oh... uh.. alright then..." Ichigo looks around nervously. "ow..." he says, suddenly realizing the sharp pain in his shoulder. "I feel like soemone just dislocated my arm..."

"That might not be false..." Rukia stares, remembering how he was being dragged by the arm.

"Umm... moving on to more important matters..." Cookie coughs. "I'll explain to you what's happening, alright?"

"What about me, desu?" Kiatara calls from the corner.

"Shut up, kiatara!" Emily barks.

"Wait... isn't she?" Ichigo asks. cookie and Rukia nod. "Is that...?" nod "So you mean to say...?" nod. "So no one knows...?" nod. "Ok then..."

"Ahem" Cookie coughs again. "Anyways... do you know why you're here?" Ichigo and rukia shake their heads. "Alright then... have you heard of 'the black magic incident'?" shakes heads. "Alright then, I'm going to have to start from scratch... There was this thing called the black magic incident that occured in Canada... It involved just about the whole region, but 5 girls in particular... Emily being one of them..." they all stare at emily, who's poking Kiatara.

"Baa..." Emily looks at them. "Bite me."

"What?" Cookie looks at Emily oddly. "Yes... which explains her being a bunny, but not her strange behaviour... she was like that even before being turned into a bunny..."

"So... What was this black magic incident again?" Rukia looks at Cookie.

"I'm not sure... no one knows all the details..." cookie sighs. "But we do know that it was caused by black magic..."

"What's black magic?" Ichigo asks.

"We don't know..." cookie smiles. "We just know it can't be good...

_So, they're relying on that to do whatever they're doing, huh? _Ichigo and rukia think.

"But basically now those girls are ghosts and we to send onto the pastry society!" she laughs.

"Um... okay... don't you mean soul society?" Ichigo asks.

"No!" she smiles even more. "Here are the pictures of them! I'm the one taking over this project of sending them into soul society!"

"Cookie... that was totally random and uncalled for..ba..." emily baas.

"These girls... can't be older than you..." Rukia frowns.

"Not really! I'm actually much older than most of them!" she says. "Okay, this is Bob, this is Lia, this is Cat and this is Ham! You see, bob, cat and lia are 12, I'm 207 and Ham's 105. we pastry gallaxians live for a long time..."

"Cookie... stop saying random stuffs ba..." emily stares.

"Alright, now we will send you off!" Cookie smiles.

"W-wait!" Ichigo yells. But it's too late, they're already on a cloud...


End file.
